1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to drive systems, and particularly to an anti-backlash gear and a transmission mechanism using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional transmission mechanism usually includes an input shaft and an output shaft connected by a plurality of gears of different sizes, such that the input shaft and the output shaft can rotate at different speeds.
The gears often have toothed cylindrical bodies, and the main body of each cylindrical body defines a connecting hole receiving a shaft, including the input shaft or the output shaft. The teeth of one gear are configured to mesh with teeth of another gear.
However, in use, backlash and friction generated between gears can often cause teeth to break, which will damage the transmission mechanism.
What is needed, therefore, is a transmission mechanism which can overcome the described limitations.